A Different Gx
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: When Jaden Yuki arrives to take the Duel Academy entrance Exam he wasn't alone, he was joined by his sister Isis. How will Duel Academy handle two students with ties to powerful people and spirits.


**A different GX**

* * *

 **When Jaden Yuki arrives to take the Duel Academy entrance Exam he wasn't alone, he was joined by his sister Isis. How will Duel Academy handle two students with ties to powerful people and spirits.**

* * *

Chapter One- The Exam

"Damn it Jaden! Why'd I let you talk me into staying up til four in the fricking morning building a stupid pancake helicopter!" a young black haired teen shouted at the duo colored teen was running beside her, as they ran around the various people in the park to avoid crashing into them.

"Hey Isis, at least we didn't have to worry about breakfast." the duo haired boy named Jaden laughed as they leaped over a bench as they continued running.

"I swear if we have to wait a whole nother year to apply for the academy, I'll shove those pancakes down your' gullet. And hope you choke on them!" the female Isis snapped at her brother Jaden while looking ready to chuck her duel disk at the Kuriboh haired boy as they ran towards the exam halls.

Elsewhere in the park, a tri colored haired man was walking calmly through the park turning around when he heard something behind him. Looking he saw it was a boy and a girl from the local middle school racing down the path apparently in quite the hurry. It wasn't long before one of them, the boy crashed into him resulting in him falling to the ground with his deck and duel disk. The girl in her hurry just continued on running.

"CRAP!" the brown haired boy shouted as he began to quickly pick up his cards and checking to make sure neither his cards or duel disk weren't damaged.

The tri colored man saw the cards the young teen was picking up. "You're a duelist, aren't you?"

"Huh?" collecting his cards, Jaden stood back up and grinned. "Yeah, I'm heading to the academy to apply with my sister, but i guess she ran ahead."

The man just chuckled at the teenager momentarily lost in distant memories." You don't say."

"Yup" standing up, Jaden laughed at himself before his eyes widened as he realized who the man was. "H-Hey, aren't you-"

"Why don't you take these cards. Something tells me they belong with you two." the man said as he handed Jaden two cards from his deck pouch on his belt, before he began to walk away.

"Wow, For real!" before he could look at the cards the man gave him and his sister Jaden realized he needed to thank the man first. "Oh, Thank You! We'll make you proud!" Jaden called out to the man bowing in respect.

The mysterious man stopped long enough to give Jaden a thumbs up before leaving. He had a feeling that Kaiba was right about those two, they could go far and something told him that those cards would help them.

Jaden took a good look at the two cards that he was just given, both happen to be monster cards. One was a winged Kuriboh, a small winged furball with small green claws, the other one was something that Isis would be happy about her card was called Sins Pet, Homunculus, it was for lack of better terms a complete monster. Homunculus was more or less a shriveled dog like creature that had red markings on it's body and seemed to have flames coming out of it's eyes.

" _Jaden, the Entrance Exams end in less than five minutes so move your ass"_ spoke an automatic voice mail from his pocket.

' _Kurri!"_

" _Grrr"_

Jaden looked around as he tried to find the source of the then looked at the clock in the park and began to run again.

"I can't be the next king of games if I'm late for the games!" Jaden said to himself as he counited his mad dash towards the Academy's Exam hall.

* * *

' _ **Once again, all academy applicants who have already passed their entrance exams please proceed to registration. To those who failed better luck next year.'**_

'And have fun at Duel Monsters Community College!' thought a rather feminine looking possible male teacher, looking unimpressed by all the dueling going on. His name was Professor Crowler, always preferring to be called Professor first, and hating Slifer Reds second.

"When will the Chancellor learn that there's enough talentless dropouts at the school" Crowler thought to himself.

During one of the Duels going on, one of the proctors summoned a worm like monster to the field and directly attacked a candidate for the Duel Academy, a light blue haired boy with glasses named Syrus, who flinched at the direct attack.

' _Ah, man I can barely concentrate with all these academy students staring at me! Judging me!'_ Syrus nervously thought as he glanced around the stands. ' _What I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in the academy like them already.'_

" **Last Call for all Academy Applicants! If you have not checked out for your exam, please do so now."**

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the parking lot there were two young women and a tall guard standing outside for anymore applicants to arrive. "Well ladies ,that's it" said the man, checking his watch. "Mark all the no-shows, no-shows!"

"WAIT! I'm no no-show!" grunting as he struggled to climb up, Jaden grabbed hold of the railing brushing past the tough thick bushes in his way. Twigs, and pieces of grass and parts of the bushes were sticking all over his person. Still, Jaden managed to keep a grin up. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present! Well, so long as I don't lose my grip!"

Syrus wiped away any remaining sweat of doubt from his forehead as he watched the last remaining matches. He was lucky enough to pass his entrance exam, but just barely made the cut. The proctors around here sure don't play around.

Suddenly Jaden rushed into the testing area stopping next to Syrus, excited from the last two matches. "WOW, Look at them go!"

 **Bastion Misawa- 3200 LP**

 **Proctor-1900 LP**

"Alright, New guy! Multiple choice!" called out the Proctor who had two high level defense monsters on his side of the field. "You've two monsters staring you down! You got, A-Throw in the towel, B- Beg for mercy, or C- Run home to Mama! Then again, it doesn't matter! You got no chance of winning!"

" I think I'll go with D- None of the above!" said Bastion, looking both stern and confident while he had only a single monster and face down card on his side of the field. "Beside, What if I play Ring of Destruction?"

"Well then,you'd probably win. But's it a good thing you don't-"

At that moment, Bastion flipped over his facedown card, which turned out to be Ring of Destruction.

"I lose"

"Exactly," Bastion nodded. "You see with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster that's in Attack mond and we both take damage that equal to that monster's attack points!"

A small collar with red lights triggered when it came in contact with Bastion's monster's neck. Not only was his monster destroyed and created a large explosion on the field, but both opponents lost points equal to Bastion's monster attack points to his attack points which happen to be 1900.

 **Bastion Misawa- 1300 LP**

 **Procter- 0 LP**

 **Winner- Bastion**

"Clever move, Applicant! Welcome of the Academy!" welcomed the proctor who was by all means impressed.

Bastion bowed his head in total respect for his opponent. "Thank you, of wise proctor."

* * *

With Bastion Misawa's duel over all attention turned to the last remaining duelist, Isis Yuki.

 **Isis Yuki- 1500 LP**

 **Procter- 3000 LP**

"Alright girly, why don't you just give up and go home to your dolls." the proctor said as he stood behind his single monster on his side of the field in attack mode, a fish like creature with a large needle like teeths.

 _Needle Sunfish LV 3 (1500 Attack/ 100 Defense)_

Isis despite the seemly bleak situation, she had a single monster of the field in defense mode. The monster was a tall, cloaked figure wearing a roman like helmet. The way he was kneeling in defense to some seemed like her monster was giving up, or had lost hope.

 _Herald of Purgatory LV 1 (000 Attack/ 200 Defense)_

"Sorry, Mr. Proctor but you shouldn't underestimate my cards." Isis said with a sly smile spreading across her face.

" Looks like someone needs to brush up on the duel monster rule book." the proctor said. " If you even think about attacking you'll just end the duel for me. You monster has no attack points and barely any defense. Needle Sunfish, Needle Barrage!"

As the fish like creature rushed towards the kneeling Herald, Isis quickly raised her hand to activate her face down card, a trap. Before the audience could see what the card was there was an explosion from the fish's attack resulting in dust spreading across the field preventing anyone from seeing the result of the duel.

"Good try, but better luck next year- " the proctor began before being cut off by Isis after the dust settled. "Check your life points Proctor."

Isis Yuki- 1500 LP

Procter- 0 LP

"WHAT! How!" the procter shouted in shock from the turn of events.

"Quite simple really. When Herad of Purgatory is placed on the field in defense mode and later is switched to attack mode he receives 500 points per round he survives as a result of his special effect, then there is my trap card War's Cry is activated any monster that has Herald in their name receives one thousand attack points. So you lose." Isis said with a confident smile.

"Good job Applicant. Welcome to the Academy." the proctor said impressed with combo that he was played by.

"Thank you." Isis said with a respectful bow.

* * *

Among the audience three guys wearing blue were sitting together having witness the two duels, two of the trio were highly impressed with Bastion's and Isis's duels.

The black haired teen amoung them didn't look impressed at the duels, but had paid a bit more impressed by the girl's duel.

"He's pretty good. Don't cha think Chazz." the guy wearing glasses said watching the two duelist leave the fields.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of Wiz Kid are true, huh Chazz" a brown haired guy said turning to the black haired teen whose name was Chazz Princeton. "What do you think about the girl? Those are some impressive cards she has, right?"

"Guy's a punk, the Girl she has some potential though. Doesn't matter though, we went to Duel Prep School for the last three years. We're ready for the Academy." scoffed Chazz. "These kids just don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

"Wow! That last guy really tore it up, Isis really must really have impressed that guy." Jaden smiled, glad that Isis would have a place at the Academy.

"Yeah," Syrus spoke up to the brown haired kid beside him in the stands. "Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score out of all us applicants on the entrance Exams. The Isis girl, I heard she's the one who came close to beating his score.

"Wow, and I just barely passed." Jaden didn't want to take the written exam again, especially with extremely difficult questions like what card allows you to summon Black Luster Soldier.

Even Syrus had to agree, his expression not so good. "Yeah, me too. My name's Syrus by the way. Nice to meet you. I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I dunno how I won my match"

"So you're in! Congrats!" Jaden patted Syrus on the back on affection he was clearly not used to. "I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel"

"Wait? You haven't dueled yet?"

"No, Why?"

Looking concerned Syrus added, "Then you might have a problem. I think they were to be the last two duelist to be tested."

"HUH?!" taken back, Jaden started to panic grabbing onto Syrus shaking him back and forth. "What? I can't take that exam again! My sister will put me through studying hell again."

Syrus just stared at the teen unsure what to think about the teen's rather panicked look at the thought of returning next year to retake the entrance exam' written part again.

"Calm down Jaden, and stop shaking me."

"Oh! Sorry"

On the other side of the arena, another audience took place all seated and examining how skilled the new duelist were this year. It would seem that all the proctors were impressed by this year's future students judging by the similar pleased looks on all their faces'.

"Looks like a pretty good crop this year", one proctor said as he thumbs through various reports of the soon to be Duel Academy students.

Meanwhile other proctors talked about the applicant's, Crowler was thumbing through the report in hidden disgust. He saw very little talent this year.

As Crowler wrote something in his notepad, one of the officials for the academy walked up to him. "I'm sorry to interupt, but one more applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

Professor Crowler's eye twitched in annoyance. "Did you just call me _Mr._ "

"I have a PhD in dueling; I've earned the title 'Dr', thank you! Now tell the truant, he'll have to come back next year."

"Oh, Come Dr. Crowler! We have time for one more!"

"Yes, let's give this duelist a shot!"

"He was only a little late."

"LATE IS RUDE!" snapped Dr. Crowler his frustration finally being released, and startling the people around him.

At that moment Crowler's cell phone began to ring loudly, causing the feminine male to stop in what would turn into a rant to answer his cell phone. "Hello? And who may I ask is -"

"It's Sheppard."

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard"

"Just calling to make sure that everything's running smoothly, Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happen last year. When you cut a third of out student applicants for some ridiculous reason- What was it? Calling you Mr. or Ms? Whatever! Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Absolutely!" Crowler said as he hung up with a frown contrasting to the positive sounding voice he had vocally.

' _Doesn't that fur faced windbag realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at the Academy already!'_ Crowler thought darkly

Looking at the proctors who were still waiting for an answer. "Pardon me, gentlemen! I'll be right back"

"But, who's going to be the applicant's dueling proctor, and what exam deck shall we use?" wondered one of the proctors, picking up a case full of decks meant for the exam.

"Hmph! Oh, leave that to me!" Crowler said as he walked away with plans of crushing the late duelist dreams of entering into the academy floating in his head.

"And that is how I learned never to mess with my sister's nail polish stash ever again." Jaden finished explaining to Syrus who looked pale in semi horror at the story that Jaden had just finished telling him about a mishap that he had with his sister involving her nail polish and what she did in revenge. When he saw Bastion seating himself in a seat below his level, he called out "Tight duel, Bastion"

"Huh?" Bastion glanced behind him, seeing Jaden and Syrus he figured that they were just some applicants who witnessed his dueling test. "Thank You."

"From the looks of it, you just might be the third best duelist here!"

Both Syrus and Bastion were surprised at the comment, third it made both wonder who the brown haired teen thought was first and second best duelist were, but before either one of them could question more, the announcer reported on the loud speakers, " **Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field Four"**

"Go time! Wish me luck, guys." Jaden said excited as he started to race down the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Jaden stopped at the sound of Bastion calling out to him who looked as confused as he was. "If I'm third best who's second and first?"

Jaden smirked and pointed at himself. "That'll be me and my sister. It's what we're best at!"

Watching Jaden leave, Syrus pondered outloud. "Wow! He's so sure of himself, I wonder if they'l are as good as he says."

"I am unsure about this sister of his, but he's going to need to be, look who he's dueling" Bastion pointed to the object of the field Jaden was heading towards. He had a strange feeling about Jaden but it wasn't one of malintent just one of mystery.

Up in a balcony area higher than the seats Isis found herself standing by the railing of a tad unsure of how she ended up here. Though from the height she could see that Jaden finally made it to the exams and was about to take his dueling test.

At that moment her cellphone began to beep in her pocket, going back into the hallway from where she came out of she answered it.

' _Hello, it's Isis'_

' _Isis my dear. It's good that I caught you, is Jaden there with you'_

' _Sorry no mom. Me and Jaden were a bit late to the exams jaden more than me so he just now taking his dueling test.'_

' _Oh I see, I just wanted to call to see how you are doing at the exam. Not getting into trouble I hope.'_

' _No mom, we're not causing mischief for once so you and dad can relax."_

' _Good! I do recall that once time you and Jaden followed Seto Kaiba to the North Academy Entrance exams when you guys were young and you so scared you started-'_

' _Mom! No need to remind me! I still remember what happened. I got scared and started to cry because I lost somehow ended up dueling one of their proctor which I still wonder what was going through that guy's head when he dueled a six year old. I mean it's a rule in all academy that you have to be at least fifthteen to apply. Anyway how did your and dad's meeting go.'_

' _Well enough, we got those annoying Princeton Brothers off our backs about selling them our company for at least a couple months. They just won't take no for answer. So while I doubt they have anything to do with the Academy just be careful around a couple sleaze balls called Slade and Jagger. Could you take a look and see how your brother is doing. I have a feeling he's done or almost done with his duel so I would like to know how he's doing and not wait for him to call me to know.'_

' _Okay give me a second when my cell rang i stepped into the hallway can't see the duel from here.'_

 _Isis wanted back to the railing of the balcony where she was before to check Jaden's duel. It seemed that the duel really was almost over. Jaden had Elemental Hero Flame Wingman on the field with his Sky Strapper Field spell in play against his proctor's Ancient Gear Golem. It would seem Jaden already made someone upset. There was no way that Ancient Gear Golem was in a dueling proctor deck. This Dr. Crowler was obviously dueling Jaden with his own personal deck. Putting her phone back to her ear she told her mom what was happening._

' _You are right mom, Jaden is winning. His flame Wingman will see him to victory thanks to his special ablity and the fact that he had skystrapper in play. Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Gloem doesn't have a chance agaisnt Jaden. Jaden's a shoe in for a spot at the Academy."_

" _That's amazing my dear. Your father and I will be happy to hear. We may be able to have dinner with you two tonight, our meetings are not taking as long as usual so we should be able to see you tonight before you go to the academy.'_

' _Okay good to now mom give dad my love'_

 _Back with Jaden he had just finished his duel with Dr. Crowler and was curently cheering with joy that he had finaly made it in to the academy like Isis._

 _Crowler was in shock on the fact that his own personal deck was defeated by such a delinquent._

Chazz and his two buddies were just as shocked as everyone else who witnessed everything. "I-It must be dumb luck! No way that Crowler could lose to some flunky!"

Alexis Rhodes a girl who had been watching Jaden's duel appeared to be happy that Jaden passed. "That kid's got a future here!" She turned to see her friend Zane walking away seemly unimpressed by the duel he just witnessed before she could catch up to him.

"Alright! Yeah, Jaden!" Syrus was cheering happily for his new friend while Bastion smiled in acknowledgement.

 _'Nice, I could use a little competition,'_ thought Bastion, finding newfound respect for Jaden.

Jaden was gladly taking in all the credit and applause for himself as the crowd cheered for him, making him do a little victory dance. "Yeah! I did it!" he shouted to himself and stared at his Winged Kuriboh card, silently thanking him for his help.

Next Stop the Academy.


End file.
